A Dark Secret
by Foamyandfreddy101
Summary: Used to be called" An Unknown Side" Chapter 1 also edited.First she has her head in a book, then she's drinking blood, and a certain slytherin is noticing something strant about the 'mudblood'......
1. a change in a book worm

Author's notes: freddy krueger: okaaaaaay, um this is the first time writing a story on ff.net. SO DON'T BLAME ME IF IT SUCKS!!!!!! Foamy: freddy, you moroun, your not suppose to yell at people, what have we learned? Freddy k: That your running for saint? Foamy:(glare) lets just get on with the story k?  
  
Desclaimers: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters in the book. But I do own the characters that I make u- OMG, i own something thats important!!!yeah!Well anyway on with the story.....  
  
Hermiones pov  
  
I looked at the blood-stained knife in my hand. It it so beutiful, brings so much relief- OH, what the hell are you doing in my head?? Get the hell outta- no, I'm kidding, don't take that seriously. I'm Hermione Nedishiko Granger by the way. Weird middle name eh? My mother had about not even a qaurter japanesse( AN/:Spell?) in her, so she just desided that she would have my middle name to be my great great great so on and so forth Grandmothers name. Well anyway, you'll probably wondering, ' hey, what the hell is that goody two-shoes book-worm doing holding a knife, and calling it beautiful?  
  
Well, a lot of shit happened over the summer.....to change me, mentally and phisiclly. I wear mostly all black now.Things like black baggy pants, t-shirts, and gothic skirts. Also those big black combat boots with all the buckles around it. I wear a lot of spike neacklaces and bracelets. I have peircings all the way up my ears, and my nose, eybrow and bellybotton peirced. To top it all off, I have a huge fairy tatto with blood all over her and she's riding a black dragon that takes up my whole back. My bushy hair is also no more. ( Now it's a little wavy and has black and dark blue tips.  
  
Did I change or what? Now why did I change, well you'll find out later.....when I have time to think that is. Right now I'm just on the Hogwarts Express taking me to my 6 year at Hogwarts, staring at my bloody knife. And it's like this compartment was made for me: All black with dim lit candles. Hmmmmm, I have an idea.  
  
I put a silence charm on the room to make sure no one hears outside. I then conjured up a radio, popped in the Disturbed cd, and blasted the song down with the sickness. The second verse of the song reminded me toooooooo much of myself.  
  
I can see inside you The sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel It seems that all that was good has died and is dacaying...in me It seems your having some trouble In dealing with these cha-  
  
no one's pov  
  
The door slid open only to reveal a certain blonde slytherin at the door. Aaaaaaannnnnddd since the music was still on it kind of blasted out through the whole train. Hermione hurried to the blaring radio and shut the radio off. The she glared up at the boy......who was none other then Draco Malfoy, which Hermoine knew. But it seemed that Draco didn't notice that it was the 'mudblood'.  
  
" Dammit, if you're ever going to go into a compartment and you see someone in there, knock first! I mean your born into a very rich family can't you even afford some manners?!?!? OH, thats right, you can't cuz your a stupid jackass ferret!!!!!!!" The gothic girl yelled. She was clearly pissed off from being interrupted by her favorite song.  
  
Draco just looked bewildered on the sudden outburst so he just said," Ferret? Only- GRANGER!?!?!? MUDBLOOD!? The bushy haired bookworm who always has her nose stuck in a book?!?!"  
  
"Geee," she did a fake smile and in a sarcastic tone she said," Thank you ever so much for reminding me of the GOOD OLD DAYS!!!!"  
  
Draco blinked," O-okay then, I'll just...sit here until you cool down and ummm DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU THILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!!!!"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and chulkeled," You think I'm the type if persone now that will put up with that shit?"  
  
Draco just sat down and huffed. I'm not going to win this one, he thought. But damn she looks and acts so different now, what the hell happened to her? Oh well, why am I concerned? She's just a mudblood afterall....Then there was a pair of snapping fingers in his face.  
  
"Um yeah," it was Hermione," Ya think you could, oh I don't know... GET OUT?"  
  
The arrogant little slytherin just put his hands behind his head." Nope." He then smirked.  
  
Hermione just sighed and pulled out some head phones and stated to put them on.  
  
" Fine just don't bother me." She turned on the walkman and Chop Suey by System Of A Down was heard blarring from the ear pieces. About 10 minutes later she fell asleep. Draco sone fell asleep but not without one last thought.  
  
' She is so beautiful...'  
  
3 hours later.....  
  
The train gave a jurky stop which caused Hermione and Draco to wake up and fall on top of eachother on the floor. Draco being ontop: Hermione on the bottam. Then a voice errupted from through the whole train:  
  
" May I have your attention please. We are not yet at Hogwarts, but I would like for all of you to remain calm. We just have a little problem with the train, that is all," the voice seemed to belong to Professor McGonagle, who was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione then looked at Draco and blinked. ( AN/:who was still on her by the way....) Anger was boiling inside her and then:  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!"Draco rolled off her slowly as if he liked being on top of her....which her probably did.  
  
" Well it's not my fault this train sucks!" draco snapped. They both got up off the floor and sat on the seats.  
  
Hermione sighed" Yes, it does suck doesn't it?" She asked in a tired pretend tired voice.  
  
" Well," Draco started," As far as I can see....and hear, you must of had one hell of a summer to change you."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed red for a split second." You have no idea......" 


	2. what that 'little' change is

Foamy:Yo fat bastards- Freddy: and you tell me not to curse or yell at people. Foamy: well i'm just saying the truth! anyway we have a geust here and her name is Nicole. Nicole:Hi Freddy:( glare) can't you put a little more enthusiasum? Nicole: nooo because i'm really tired. (crikets Chirp) Foamy: Well ummmmm lets get on with chapter 2 shall we?  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Flashback-First two months of summer break.  
  
It was a cold day in London as a now 16 year old bushy-haired girl walked through a snowy deserted street. Her name was Hermione, and she was heading home to her small but cozy house.  
  
Hermione stopped at the front door with fear in her eyes.  
  
'Should I go in?'she thought,'should I risk it...?'  
  
Hermione sighed and quietly opened the door to her house. She peered inside and saw her father passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand. She sighed in relief and walked quietly up to her room.....forgetting she left the front door opened....  
  
Hermione's room  
  
Hermione put in the CD she bought into her radio. 'Chop Suey' by System Of A Down blarred from her radio. She sighed and sat on a chair next to her desk. She picked up a piture of her mother and tears came to her eyes. Her mother had died at the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts. She was picking Hermione up at the train station when she got into a car accident on the way there. She was paralized from the neck down and didn't make it. Later on that day when Hermione walked home, she saw the accident on the news.  
  
Her father started going out drinking late at night due to his wife's death, and when he came home he would beat Hermione, thinking it was her fault for the death of Clair Granger.  
  
Hermione layed down on her bed, with tears in her eyes, and drifted to sleep.  
  
When she woke up it was about 7:00 pm and the cd stooped playing.  
  
" Is he still passed out?"she asked herself.  
  
" HERMIONE!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!"  
  
Hermione sighed. ' Well so much for that.' she thought. She walked down the steps slowly as if she were afraid. When she reached the last step, she saw her father red in the face, standing next the the open door. Oh no, she thought. Her father went over to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
" You idiot girl you left the door open, anyone could of just walked in here!!!"  
  
Hermione layed in a tight ball on the floor clutching her stomach where he kicked her, very hard. He also punched her several times, and once on her face, making her have a black eye.  
  
" You stupid bitch! How could you ever have been my child? Your an idiot freak who lets that magic shit get to your filthy head!"  
  
Hermione Started to get up weakly when her father kicked her in the leg making it snap in two!  
  
" ARGH!" She yelled in pain, as tears formed in her eyes. She layed on the floor in pain wimpering to her self.  
  
"It's all your fault" her father roared "It would never be like this if you didn't kill your mother. If she didn't pick you up from that freekish school of yours then she'd still be alive and wouldn't be lieing in a grave somewhere covered with fucking larva slowly rotting away!!!"  
  
Hermoine layed in a pool of blood...her blood. The pain hurt her so bad that she couldn't even cry, she just layed motionless on the ground. Her dad just glared at her.  
  
" You worthless peice of shit!If it wasn't for-URRRRGH!!!"  
  
Herione weakly looked up only to see a sword caked in crimson blood through her fathers heart. She wanted to scream but at the same time cheer. Her father fell to the ground and behind him was a figure with a black cloak around him.  
  
Hermione shreiked in terror and tried to slide over anywhere but near the cloaked figure, but could,t due to her leg.' Why me?' she thought. 'Why is it that my father has to beat me up, then soemone kills him, only to kill me? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD????'  
  
" If I were you," he said in a cold voice," I'de stay put Nedishiko."  
  
She looked terrifyed, then confused. ' Who the hell is this guy? 'she thought. Oh god please help me, I'm dealing with a sycopath. And why did he call me Nedishiko? Thats my great ( x's 50 more greats) grandmothers name.'  
  
" So are you not going to thank me for saving your life from that worthless git?" he asked.  
  
Hermione just looked lost for words. The figure took off his hood thinking that it might help to prove that he wasn't a monster. He had black stringy hair and deep blue eyes that were lifeless.  
  
" Well," he started," I geuss introduce myself. I am Luke La Drakula as you can see, I am from France, thats a pretty long way to travel here by foot, and might I tell you that it took forever to travel here so I expect you to cooroperate Nedishiko."  
  
Luke stepped on the corpes next to him and swong out the sword in one swish motion. Hermione looked annoyed at his controling ways and deside to do something un-Hermione like: Talk back.  
  
"And why, Mr. Drakula, should I listen to a moronic git who just commited murder in front of my own eyes? Are you that stupid?"  
  
It happened so fast, Luke suddenly grabbed Hermione by the neck and pointed a very sharp dagger at her that he took out of his cloak. It seemed that Mr. Lukey here was short tempered, and that Hermione just chose a wrong time to go rebeliouse.  
  
" Because," he growled," If you don't, then I will give you the most painful death ever! So do not talk back to me, or anyone for the matter, cuz you never know who your messing with!"  
  
He barred his teeth in anger and Hermione saw the most fearful thing she ever saw in her life......fangs, sharp, blood stained fangs. I geuss this is a lesson right here to never with a muderer.......  
  
" Your a-a-a."  
  
" Yes, I am a vampire as you can see, and I need your help because the race of my kind is dieing out-"  
  
" WAIT, you need my help why?"  
  
" Don;t intterupt me!" he snapped and Hermione winced.  
  
" Anyway, my kind is dieing out and I need your help because-"  
  
Luke the quikly sunk his fangs into her neck. She screamed out in pain as the fangs peirced her skin. Hermione fell back and started breathing heavly as Luke layed her down gently on a sofa.  
  
" Sorry I had to do that," Luke said whyping the blood off his mouth." But I could't resist any longer. Plus that snapped bone could of never have been tended my magical medicen in time, so being a vampire would heal it almost imediatly!"  
  
Luke took a dagger out of his pocket and slit his wrist. A thick, dark crimson colored blood trikeled down his wrist. He gently picked up the almost dead girl and placed his wrist to her mouth.  
  
" But to do so you would have to drink, so drink!" he commanded. Hermione weakly drank the blood and swollowed it in a hard gulp. TO her, vampire blood tasted like shit, and almsot spit it out herself.  
  
" Now listen up!" He commanded," You will slowly be in the process of becoming a vampire, but you won't survive if you don't feed on human blood soon so( Luke snapped his fingers and a man tied to a chair and gagged with fearful eyes appeared neat to the dead body of Mr. Granger)- you will have to feed on this mortol when you feel.............hungy so to speek. But I must go sorry to say, I'm afraid I have stayed here to long. So I will see you in the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts on the 14th of December at 10:00 PM so I could explain why I need your help. But until then, I bid you good luck with your feeding." And with a snap of his fingers, Luke La Drakula was gone only with a poof.  
  
Hermione breethed heavily with pain in her chest as she felt her bones in her leg mend it self. When the procces was done, she snapped up with a jolt and gently touched her leg: no pain came to her. Bewilderment came upon her face.  
  
But all that changed. A sharp pain shot through her body like lighting strinking her 1,000 thousand times. Dropping to the ground and holding her chest tightly, Hermione screamed in pain. The man tied to the chair tryed to wiggle out to escape the crazy, screaming teen, but to no avail.( A/N: which is good for Hermione, or she would be dead most likely;)  
  
Aparently Hermione's body had been in pain because her body been dying. The procces in turning into the undead includes this, but for her soul to remain trapted in her body to keep her to stalk the earth forever. Soon the screaming died down a bit, and the now vampire breethed heavily. She then closed her mouth, but felt a stinging pain in her gums.  
  
" OW!"  
  
HErmione felt her teeth and touched fangs. She gasped. The man looked in horror as he watched the teen get up, mouthe with two fangs on each side of her mouth, when there should be only one. ( A/N: I will explain when its december 14th why the fangs are like that)  
  
As she got up, she saw her abusive fathers' dead corpse, she saw the blood still slowly flowing out of his womb. This made her go crazy inside, the sight of blood. But this blood was thilthy, this blood was contamenated with.......and the fact that it's old blood and vampire's need to feed upon new, fresh blood. Then she caught sight of the man tied to the chair. She smirked.  
  
Slowly walking towards him, she kicked her fathers dead body out of the way. The man kept shaking his head in fear.  
  
" P-please," he sturtted," DOn't do this, I beg of you, please?"  
  
Hermione did not smirk, frown, nor did she laugh, she just had a blank expression, with her eyes now gleaming red. Allthough she did hold soem pity in her eyes if you looked real good. But not enough pity to keep her from her blood lust.  
  
" Ek sh sen a nushskwashe'?"she asked in a foreign language. This starlted her a bit, but the craving for blood was to distracting.  
  
The man looked at her bewildered, then tryed to struggle out of the chair again. Now at this time, Hermione laughed maniacly and walked closer to him, she ducked her head towards his neck.  
  
" No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
I think that was a really long chapter for me. what do you think foamy? Freddy? Freddy and foamy: yeah for you.  
  
Whatever, well about the foreigne language thing she said, and why sould i spear a mortols life? it will explainwhy she speaks a different language on the 14th of december in their time. Ok well anyway.....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
